Naruto Uchiha
by InsertWeabooNameHere
Summary: Isolation. Pain. Loneliness. The six year old had never felt the love of his mother, nor his father's. He walked a sad and lonely life, that is, until HE showed up. Strength. Power. Happiness. The old shinobi granted the six year old these things. And under the old shinobi's watch, the little six year old was reborn. Fearless. Powerful. Merciless. A God-like Shinobi was brought.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Naruto Uchiha: Prologue**

 **Hope you enjoy this story!**

A little boy was running from an angry crowd of people with weapons. He ran down the street and made a left turn into an alleyway hoping to lose them. Thinking this would be his way out he made his way out of the alley only to be stopped by a dead-end.

He was trapped.

And there was no way out as the villagers made their way to him.

What would they do to him this time? The little boy wondered. Suddenly he felt pain.

Where was it coming from?

He searched his body trying to find a wound. Soon he discovered a deep gash right below his rib cage.

When had they cut him?

Little boys p.o.v

I pressed my hand against my wound and watched the villagers got closer to me. Then the beating started. I felt horrible...what had I done to deserve this? I thought to myself as the villagers abused me.

"P-please...please s-stop" I begged them.

" Stop?..." a villager laughed.

" How funny! The little demon wants us to stop!" he sneered at me.

" You didn't stop when you were killing my family. So why should I stop?"

I started to see black dots in my vision. Right before I passeses out I saw a man in red armor jump in front of me. And then I blacked out.

Man in red armor p.o.v

I watched as a little boy around 3 runs from a group of vile humans. I was going to help, but I wanted to see if he would fight back. He looked like he was about to pass out so I jumped in.

" You filthy humans! I do not understand why you would beat on an innocent child!... You make me sick!"

All of them looked at me surprised.

"B-but...he killed my family"

" Yeah, he's a demon!"

" He should be killed!"

" You people are a disgrace to humans. Can you not tell a guard from his prisoner? This child has no blood on his hands! You shall pay for your sins"

Before they had a chance to reply my hands flew through hand signs.

"Fireball justu!"

With those words, I lifted my hand to my mouth and let out a hellish ball of fire. It flew towards the abominations with great speed killing them all. I then walked towards the boy.

" I'm sorry I didn't help before." I whispered to him. I was running out of time.

" I'm dying...and I have chosen you to be my legend. Do great things...Naruto Uzumaki"

With that, I began the ritual. I drew a circle around his small body with my blood and began to chant words.

" von einem sterbenden Seele ... Ich Vergangenheit zu dir ... meine Kräfte ... mein Gedächtnis ... .my Seele"

Third p.o.v

There was a bright flash and the red armored man was gone.

 **Rasendori: Can ya guess who it was? And what did he do? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Naruto: Come onnnnn… Please tell me gaki..**

 **Sakura: NARUTO! *Hits him* treat Author-sama with some respect!**

 **Rasendori: Yeah! If you respect me I might make it be a NaruSaku story!**

 **Naruto: Yes Author-sama sir!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Powers! New Bonds!

**Rasendori: Disclaimer for the whole story: I donut own Naruto!**

 **Naruto: HAH! I own myself!**

 **Kishi: No naruto. You are all mine. *Lips licks***

 **Naruto: NO! I am all Sakura-chans!**

 **Sakura: NO NARUTO-BAKA! *Punches***

 **Naruto: Owwww… Sakura-chaaaaaannnn!**

 **Naruto: Ow! OW! OWWW! DONT KICK THERE! AHAHHH! NO! DONT BITE MY EAR!**

 **Rasendori: welll.. Enjoy the chapter?**

 **Chapter 1: New Powers! New Bonds!**

Naruto's P.O.V.

I woke up still laying on the ground in the alley. I could remember bits and pieces of last night. I checked my body for any cuts or scars.

Nope, there wasn't a scratch on me.

I sat there in thought. My body had healed. But how did it heal in one night? I don't understand how that could have happened.

Third P.O.V

Totally ignoring the soreness of his body the blond head got up and headed home. After he got inside he washed and began to lie down. 1

-Time skip till 10 years later-(12 year old naruto)

I got up out of bed and walked towards my closet getting out my orange jumpsuit. Today's the day I become a ninja! I'm one step closer to being Hokage! After I had finished that I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cup ramen and put some water in a pot on the stove. As I waited for the water to boil I got a glass and poured me some milk.

About 3 minutes later I poured the water into the cup and dug in. Once I finished I threw on my jacket zipped it up and headed out.

《》Time Skip《》

"I see you found our little hideaway" Mizuki's cold voice Interrupts them. Both Naruto and Iruka look up at Mizuki who is perched up in a tree nearby.

"I see, so that's the way it is huh? I should have known!" Iruka winces but yells out to Mizuki. "Naruto, give me the scroll now!" Iruka's eyes never leave Mizuki's body.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto looks at them both confused. "What's going on here?"

Iruka begins panting before reaching out towards Naruto and answers him. "Naruto, don't let Mizuki get that scroll! It contains forbidden Justus that can put this village in grave danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power!"

\- Fast forward a couple min XD cause I'm lazy-

While standing on the higher branch of a tree, Mizuki drew his large shuriken and spun it around his single finger. He chuckled, "Die, Naruto!" as he threw the large shuriken towards Naruto, who crawled away in fear.

Iruka was stuck against the wall of the warehouse, and cried, "Naruto, duck!" So Naruto did. However, Iruka suddenly appeared to shelter Naruto and took the shuriken which that stabbed into his back. He coughed up the blood. Mizuki was in shocked that Iruka actually saved Naruto!

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and sniffed, "W-Why...?"

"Because you're the same as me," replied Iruka. "After my parents died, no one ever complimented me or recognized me. Being the bad student I was, I screwed up a lot during class... Because I wanted to get everyone's attention. I couldn't get anyone's attention when I was a good student... So I acted like an idiot. It was tough... Right, Naruto?" He began to cry.

"You were lonely, right? It was tough, right? I'm sorry, Naruto. You didn't have to feel that way if I was more aware." Naruto bared his teeth in anger.

Mizuki suddenly erupted up with the laughter, "Don't make me laugh! Iruka has hated you since you killed his parents!" Then he pointed at Iruka and said, "He just wants to get that scroll back. He's trying to fool you, that's all!"

Naruto had an enough with them, so he decided to run away. Iruka cried, "Naruto! Naruto!"

Naruto continued to run away and sniffed, 'W-Why me?! Why does that always happen to me?! Is it true? The fox inside me is the reason they hated me?!' He clenched his fists and bared his teeth very angrily. He then jumped on the branch and hopped on every branch. 'Screw Iruka! Screw Old Man Hokage! Screw Konoha!' But then he saw Mizuki standing in front of Iruka who sat against the tree. So he decided to hide behind the tree and watched on for a while.

Mizuki stood up and scoffed, "I see. What good is there in protecting the one who killed your parents?"

"I'm not going to let an idiot like you get that scroll," said Iruka certain look in his eyes.

Mizuki chuckled, "You're the idiot. Naruto is the same as me."

"Same as you?" asked a confused Iruka.

"Anything is possible with that scroll. There's no way that Naruto, the monster fox, won't use its powers," explained Mizuki.

Iruka sighed, "Yeah, you're right."

And that's when the waterworks began. Tears streamed down his eyes, he had never felt so betrayed. He reached his hand up to touch his face and touched his tears.

Why did they feel so thick?

He looked at his hands and notice they weren't tears but blood. He was crying blood. His head started to spin before he blacked out.

Entering naruto's mind

Why am I here?

What happened?

Why is it so dark?

I turned around and saw a man in red armor. "Who are you? Do I know you? I feel like I've seen you before."

The man looked at me with a look that said he wanted to laugh.

"What's so funny old man?" I was beginning to get upset.

"Calm yourself, child, it is funny that you remember me when you were only 3 and even then you only saw a glance of me before passing out."

"I thought that was just a dream." I muttered to myself, but he heard me and replied.

"No child that was not a dream. I merged with you that day. I am Madara Uchiha, the Co-founder of the famous Konoha. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He spoke with pride with his head held high.

I looked at him surprised. I knew of him, he was one of the greatest men in Konoha history.

"W-why?" I questioned him very confused.

He hummed before asking, "why what?"

"Why did you choose me? What's so special about me for the legendary Uchiha to choose me as his legend?" I was so confused as to why he would pick me.

"Well, that's simple! I picked you to be my legend because..."

"Because?!"

"Because a man, or in your case a boy who has been hated all his life and still not harbor any hate towards the one who hated him for no reason is strong. Very strong, and you shall only get stronger and become a legend with or without my power. In my lifetime I did very bad things. And to pay for my sins I shall help you do great things. I shall help you free this cursed world from its hatred and together we may create a new era."

I looked at him determined.

"If it is what you wish. I will help you in this quest; the quest to free this world from hatred and to bring peace Madara-sensei!"

He nodded his head at this.

"Oh my god! How long has it been!? I have to get back to help Iruka-sensei with Mizuki!" I yelled in fright.

He laughs, "Hush child, an hour here is like 30 seconds in real life. Now back to the subject! You have all my powers and knowledge of Justus like taijustu, genjustu, and kenjustu etc, you know all my techniques and have all my abilities use them wisely. Also I am here if you ever need help. Now go save your sensei!"

I close my eyes and concentrate on going back. My eyes flutter open and I'm back in the forest. I heard/saw Iruka and Mizuki speaking and listened.

"... If he was the Demon Fox Spirit." Iruka finished, twitching as he got to his knees. "But Naruto is different! I know he is an exceptional student. He works very hard; he's single-minded and clumsy at the same time. No one accepts him, but he knows the meaning of human suffering. He's not the Demon Fox Spirit. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

"You are so gullible. Iruka!" Mizuki said giant shuriken in hand. "I was going to take you down later, but I have changed my mind."

"Die!" Mizuki yelled adding huge amounts of wind chakra to his now spinning shuriken. No half-assed Mud Wall would block this, but just to be sure, Mizuki surged forward, intent on just stabbing Iruka with the shuriken instead of throwing it. This move made Mizuki almost pathetically unaware of his sides...

And just like that, Naruto dived with his full strength, into the side of Mizuki's head causing the Chūnin to fly rather hilariously to the ground. Naruto had made up his mind: he was going to protect Iruka because Iruka had acknowledged him.

To Mizuki's credit, despite the awkward fall, the traitorous Chūnin didn't drop or stab himself with his Chakra Coated shuriken. Mizuki somehow managed to land on his feet. In fact, as Iruka thought back at it in the future, Mizuki probably allowed Naruto to hit him just to boost Naruto's confidence and stop Naruto from running away mid fight. At the time, Mizuki was toying with Naruto.

"You surprised me there, freak" Mizuki admitted, faking pain.

"If you ever lay a hand on Iruka Sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto responded simply and angrily. Iruka looked up at Naruto with awe and reverence. Was this really the timid prankster kid whom he had taught for all those years?

"Shut up! I can take care of a kid like you with a single blow!" Mizuki said almost giggling at how easy it was to rile Naruto up.

Suddenly Naruto's body language changed and he smirked.

"Can you Mizuki? Can you really? Because it seems to me you're just a weakling! Too weak to get the scroll on your own so you send me, too weak to defeat me without trying to make me angry and reckless. You're just a coward! A weakling! And that's all you will ever be." Naruto had turned the tables and was now taunting Mizuki.

Suddenly an angry Mizuki was running at Naruto at high speeds with a kunai at hand, but even then Naruto saw Mizuki clearly thanks to Madara's power.

"What is the weak Mizuki upset now? Is he going to hurt me with his big bad kunai? How pathetic!" Naruto laughed at Mizuki.

"Don't make him mad Naruto! He's very dangerous! He's stronger than you Naruto!" Iruka shouted to Naruto thinking he was protecting him. But when Naruto looked at Iruka he knew everything would be fine and kept quiet.

"Yes Naruto, listen to your sensei! I'm stronger than you will ever be!" Mizuki taunted.

"Oh really, then show me Mizuki! Show me how much of a weakling you really are!" Naruto smirked once again.

With that Mizuki charged at Naruto once more a kunai aimed to kill. Once close enough Naruto flipped Mizuki behind him and flew through hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Justu!"

With those words, about 30 Naruto shadow clones appeared and stood by the real Naruto.

"Did you think I was going to let your filthy body touch mine? You don't have the right to fight me. You're an abomination and you will not have the pleasure of fighting me!" Naruto sneered at Mizuki. With that he let his clones beat the shit out of Mizuki. After a couple of minutes, Mizuki fell unconscious.

Naruto scratched his head embarrassed, "maybe I went overboard with it Iruka-sensei? Oh well, the traitor deserves it."

"N-naruto?" Iruka questioned frightened. Naruto looked at Iruka surprised then looked like he was about to laugh.

"Oh god no, Iruka-sensei he's not dead, just unconscious!" Naruto informed his sensei snickering slightly.

Iruka looked relieved; he didn't know how to explain how a mere genin killed a chunin. He then waved Naruto over to him.

"Naruto come here a minute, I have something to give you." Naruto walked over to his sensei and sat down.

"Now close your eyes" Naruto did as told. Iruka then removed Naruto's goggles and replaced it with his Forehead protector.

"You can open your eyes now Naruto"

Once Naruto had opened his eyes he noticed Iruka's headband gone and started to tear up. Iruka smiled brightly and said "congratulations, you graduate!" Naruto then grinned brightly.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, I promise to make you proud!"

 **Rasendori: That was unexpected.**

 **Madara: Are you questioning me Author-sAmA (Sarcasm in sama)**

 **Rasendori: W-w-what are you talking about.. No! No I was not! *Awkwardly laughs***

 **Sakura: Yeah Author-sama, it seemed like you were. Even Naruto-baka should be able to notice that.**

 **Naruto: Notice what?**

 **Sakura: BAKA! *Punches Naruto to the moon***

 **Rasendori: HEY! He is the main character!**

 **Sakura: *Looks at Rasendori slowly* You're next.**

 **Rasendori: Welllll.. GOTTA RUN! Quite literally! *Runs from a mad Sakura.***


End file.
